cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arizona
Arizona |caption = Arizona Banner |color = #ED8B32 |color2 = #05A89E |font = White |font2 = White |statsdate = June 28, 2013 |totalnations = 263 |totalstrength = 7,993,827 |score = 25.63 |totalnukes = 1,568 |avgstrength = 45,602 |rank = |type = |date = February 28, 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=109416 |termin = August 7, 2014 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/123384-a-terran-announcement/#entry3293706 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |members = |membertitle = Signatories |formermembers = Terran Empire NEAT Global Protection Force Christian Coalition of Countries The Shadow Accord Union of Communist Republics UCoN Invicta |formermembertitle = Former Signatories }} The Arizona Bloc Treaty, more commonly known as Arizona, was an bloc that was on February 28, 2012. The bloc was disbanded on August 7th, 2014 by The Terran Empire, Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism and Global Protection Force. History The original signatories were the Terran Empire, Christian Coalition of Countries, Union of Communist Republics, the Shadow Accord and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism. On May 1, 2012 United Coalition of Nations Arizona as the sixth alliance in the bloc. On May 21, 2012 TSA into The Apparatus. On June 23, 2012 Regnum Invictorum the bloc. On December 21, 2012, Union of Communist Republics and United Coalition of Nations withdrew from Arizona. On May 22, 2013, Invicta withdrew from Arizona, and Global Protection Force was confirmed as a new member. In October 2013, Christian Coalition of Countries withdrew from Arizona. The bloc was disbanded by it's remaining signatories on August 7th, 2014. Arizona Bloc Treaty Preamble This document serves to show that the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC), Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism (NEAT), The Terran Empire (TTE), The Shadow Accord (TSA), Union of Communist Republics (UCR), United Coalition of Nations (UCoN), Regnum Invictorum (Invicta), and the Global Protection Force (GPF) share common principles of ideology and ethics. Each member of each alliance vows to show general good will, and appreciation for the other. Through similar ideals and fruitful relations, all alliances strive for mutual betterment together. Article I - Peace The members mutually assure that a signatory will neither physically attack or spy another, nor provide aid to a known enemy. Article II - Intelligence The members agree that upon possession of useful information regarding another signatory, said alliance is encouraged to give the information to the other in a timely fashion. Article III - Aid The members know that in times of need, aid may be called upon from another signatory. While it is not mandatory to aid, it is encouraged and can only prove to further relations between the two alliances. Aid can be given as Monetary aid or Military support. Article IV - Optional Defense If any signatory comes into defensive conflict with an outside alliance, another signatory may come to their aid, but is not required to do so. Article V - Extended Coverage Any member alliance may choose to act in defense of another member's protectorate as they are considered to be an extension of a member's zone of responsibility. Article VI - Cooperation Member alliances are encouraged to assist each other in monitoring for, and dealing with, raids/rogue attacks against the other. While not required, it is understood that through cooperation, such attacks may be better stopped and reduced in effectiveness. Article VII - Membership Alliances may be added or removed from this bloc through unanimous vote from member alliances. Conclusion and Cancellation This treaty serves to show that each signatory shares similar values and strives together to uphold them. This treaty is subject to individual cancellation if any signatory is not happy or if relations over time have fallen apart. Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of member signatories. Signatories Signed for TTE *Yuurei - Chancellor of Foreign Affairs *Michaelboy88 - Chancellor of Administration *Tim Burke - Chancellor of Defense *Ceaser Augustus - Chancellor of Internal Affairs *McMam - Chancellor of Finance Signed for NEAT *The NEAT General Assembly Signed for GPF Supreme Quorum *Secretary General - Colonel Brick *Deputy Secretary General - KCahill Masters *Master of State and Homeland Defense: Markfrancos *Master of Internal Affairs: Tendo *Master of Recruitment: xxWatchmanxx Former Signatories Signed for CCC *Chancellor: Shergzus *Vice-Chancellor: Charmander *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Xander the Great *Minister of Internal Affairs: Jesusfreak *Minister of Defence: Les Paul Supreme Signed for Invicta *Thrash, President of Invicta and King of J-Lo's Booty *Dan2680 of Red Army, President of Invicta *rotty, Vice-President *President Gunn of Acturea, Chief of Staff, Ghost of Invicta *Learz, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Trying to Break 3mil Casualties :-- Ellis, DMoFA, DoMO & MoBTN :-- Killman4, DMoFA :-- KingTopherXXIII, DMoFA *Infopowerbroker, Minister of Finance :-- KB, OB/GYN, KFC, ASAP, FUBAR, NAACP, LAPD, FYI, LMNOP :-- Redezra, Ambiguous Deputy Minister of Finance and some other important things *PrinceVegeta, Minister of Internal Affairs, CEO at Ravers Inc. o/ *Imperial Sparta, Minister of War Signed for TSA *Supreme Chancellor - WorldPeace *Grand Moff of FA- gamefreak666 TSA into The Apparatus on May 21, 2012. Signed for UCR *Premier: Zeroremorse *Commissars of Internal Affairs: gatorback05 *Commissar of Finances: RA2Leader *Commissar of Foreign Affairs: Karkas *Commissar of Defense: Zer0president Signed for United Coalition of Nations *Hardin, President *thelittlejd, Secretary of State *Reghar, Secretary of Interior *Namayan, Secretary of Finance *Terrance Krillins, Secretary of Defense Arizona Announcements *28 Feb 2012 - Arizona was on the OWF by TTE, CCC, UCR, TSA and NEAT. *1 May 2012 - United Coalition of Nations . *21 May 2012 - TSA into The Apparatus. *8 August 2012 - Regnum Invictorum . See also